percy jackson is blackskull
by bigmike589
Summary: percy is wrong fully executed by zues and is recruited to chaos's army after ten thousand years he must return to deal with a new threat he will have to return to the place where he was framed and fight along side old friends and now he is blackkull
1. Chapter 1

percy is wrong fully executed by zues and is recruited to chaos's army after ten thousand years he must return to deal with a new threat

-flash back-

percy jackson stands before the olympians acused of treason during the war against gea he looks over to anabeth who is crying in the arms of a new camper named bobby picket son of apolo he is the one who framed percy by using illlusions to come up with fake evidince of his guilt now he was stealing his girlfriend.

"zues dont do do this im innocent the real guilty one is that guy" he said pointing his head toward bobby zues looked down at him angry and said with rage

"dont try to lie boy i thought you were a hero you are nothing but lying trash he brought hard evidince against you you were plotting with gea and when she was loosing you turned against her now for youre punish ment" zues picked up his master bolt the "good ridance traitor" and with that he let loose a bolt at percy and killed him.

-end of flash back-


	2. Chapter 2

percy knew he was dead but he wasnt in the underworld he knew that he had seen it be fore this wasn it he was in space looking at nothing but stars then a voice from behind said " ah percy welcome to my relm" by instinc percy reached to his pocket for riptide but he remembered it wasnt there taken by his father when he was found guilty

the voice said " no worry percy you are in safe hands i am chaos the creator" percys eyes widened at this sentence he knew some how this guy was telling the truth his aura was stong percy turned to the direction of the voice there a portal of darkness stepped through there stood a man completly covered in darkness percy could see his face but there was only galaxys and stars " i saved you from death to recruit you into my army" he suddenly held out a helmet that looked like the one cobra comander wore on gi joe retalaition but with skull designs and it was black.

" you can wear this to conceal youre identy from everyone in the army only i and who ever you choose to let know will know who you realy are youre new name will be black skull second most powerfull being in the universe next to me and my heir what do you say" percy took the helmet and put it on the olympians killed him now he would no longer work for them as he put it on a black cloak apeared on him replacing his old clothes he looked at chaos" i say count me in"

thats the end for this chapter sorry it took me so long but hopefully the next chapter will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

(sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter i had writers block here it is)

chaos suumoned a mirror to let percy see how he looked and he was suprised how much he liked this look but he had a problem he didnt want to wear the helemt 24/7 as if reading his mind chaos said"dont worry about the helmet if you want to remove it press the button at the side and to hide youre identy just put youre hood on."

percy pressed the button and the helmet shrunk into a necklace he put the hood from the cloak on and looked in the mirror and he couldnt see his face it was covered in shadows chaos said "its enchanted so only you or anyone you let can remove the hood youre face will be covered by the shadows now let me show you youre new home"

chaos and percy flew (if you cna fly in space ) to a big dark castle bigger than olympus the size of a thousnad olympuses when they landed at the front gates a famillar face from percys past the last person he expexected it was a tenage girl * i dont rember how they described her in the book so im going to leave her discroption like that sorry.*

chaos saw her and said" ah im glad youre here nancy this blackskull i have just apointed him as comander of my army black skull meet one of youre generals nancy bobofit."

*if any one can rember this girl let me know she was i nthe first percy jackson book thats it for now untill next chapter*


	4. Chapter 4

(ok im going to do povs from now on to make it easier wish me luck)

percys/blackskulls pov

percy looked at nancy shocked at what he was seeing the red haired freckled bully from yancy was back then she did something he didnt expect she put her hand out and said " hi comanmder nice to meet you" he was still in shock but shook her hand and replied "likewise."

chaos looked at nancy and asked "nancy has the 3rd general returned yet."

she looked at him and replied with a chuckle "you mean big mike youre just in time hes about to complete his mission he sent us live feed hes going with nut cracker this time" (yeah i put myself in the story but why not im writting it)

nutcracker? thought percy he was confused what exactly is big mikes powers as if reading his mind once again chaos looked at percy and said

'bigmike as we like to call him is a trickster they love pranks he got the nutcracker from an episode of the tv show suppernatural anyway sometimes he loves using funny ways to punish those who derve it but he also gives them chances."

percy didnt know what he meant by that but he followed chaos and nancy into the castle it was big and white on the inside despite its dark apperance on the outside they walked into a room where a whole lot of people were gathered around the biggest tv you could ever see a voice said" chaos youre just in time mikes about to begin."

(m going to end this chapter here next chapter before we see my character i will show whats happening in camp)


	5. Chapter 5

(i apologigize if this is short for some of you and i mispell but im a real life add so i can only right so much before my mind wonders to something else)

anabeths/pov

anabeth couldnt believe percy was gone she wouldnt beleive it but what shocked her most is what happened next bobby who had ben her sholder to cry on threw her to the side and just laughed then said " i must thank you olympians youve made my job easy with jackson out of the way i can rise again"

black smoke came out of bobby and disapeared bobby colapsed and zues spoke " what does he mean by that?" at that moment bobby came back around looked around and said " where am i?" he looked at the olympians and asked "who are you?"

anabeth was not believing what she was seeing bobby was claiming not remembering a thing things were getting stranger and stranger.

percys/blackskulls pov

as percy and chaos took a seat the tv came to life but what the others saw apreantly wasnt what they were expecting it looked like the set of a game show with two podiems each having a metal pole right at the bottom the place looked like a battle feild just then a young man wearing a cloak like the one percy was wearing apeared he looked to be in his 20s with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and a little bit of beard stubble.

he turned to what must have been the cameras and said "sorry guys no show today my target apperntly employed dimension walkers i hate those suckers" as soon as as he said suckers a lazer blast blew close to his head and he said "well enough of this" and he teleported next to percy and said "ive locked down the dimension they cant leave so" he snaped his fingers and every thing the tv was showing blew up he saw percy and said "welcome new guy."

everyone in the room turned to look at percy and big mike chaos stood and anouced "everyone i have news i have found a comander for this army allow me to introduce blackskull" percy stood and said " hi" he was to nervous to say any thing else everyone stood there must have been 20 people in the room not count every one stood at atttention including nancy chaos said " blackskull these are the other generals" chaos looked to the crowd and said" will the second general please step foward."

just then another face from percys past aproached someone he watched die a girl came forward and said " my name is zoe nightshade i will be youre second in comand unless you decide to replace me with some one else" percy stood there shocked and then put his hand out " i wouldnt dream of replacing you ive seen you fight you deserve the title of genral" zoe looked confused but shook his hand.

chaos then said " al right everyone blackskull is going to come with me for training with the new powers i will give him then the rest of you cna introduce youre slefs later" with that chaos and percy left the room chaos looked at percy and said " follow me to my throne room there i willl give you new powers and you can choose who else to ad to the army."

(thats it for now till next chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

percy/blackskulls pov

percy and chaos entered a throne room there were 22 seats all in a circle but the one that stood out was the one in the middle it was pure black it obviosly belonged to chaos the other 21 seats sorunded it another thng that got his attention was two paintings each was almost simalar it was of two people the first was a blonde haired man with black wings the second one was a black haired man with white wings there were names under the paitngs the blonde haired one read mikalus (pronounced me-kay-lus) and the other read azalus ( az-a-lus) their titles read arch angels of chaos.

percy turned to chaos he had taken his hood off since they were alone and he asked " who are the two in the paintings" chaos turned to him and when he relised what percy asked a sad look came over his face " ah mikalus and azalus they were the leaders of the archangels a group i created before i made this army there were peace keepers those two were like sons to me but soon mikalus went mad with power he wanted to control everything he killed azalus and sealed the others away i can not break the seals so i fouded this army to fight him when the time comes i do not know where he is now he is hidden from me i know not how he managed to hide his presence but when he comes back i hope youre ready to fight him."

percy was about to say something when the door opened a man in a janitors uniform came in he was in his 30s and had black he had a cart fool of cleaning equiptment he saw chaos and said " sorry lord chaos didnt know you were here ill come back later" he turned to leave then he saw percy and shock came over his face he ran to percy and said "pery is that realy you man youve grown i owe you a big apology and an opology to youre mother as well i was not my self when you knew me."

percy was about to ask him what he ment when he saw the name tag with the guys picture on it when he saw the name he almost fainted it read...

(gona leave it here for this chapter can you gues who the man is and have i revealed the entity that framed percy maybe maybe not bwahahahaha)


	7. Chapter 7

percy pov

the tag read gabe ugliano he couldntr believe what he was seeing his old abusive step father stood before him looking totaly different he looked at gabe and said while stuttering " h-h-how is this posible" a sad look came over gabes face and he said " percy before i met youre mother i was a nice kind hearted guy i was handsome and i had caught the eye of aphrodite she tried to get me into bed many times but each time i said no finaly she had enough she cursed me turned me into an druken abusive uncaring pig when youre mom killed me with medusas head i was freed of the curse and i am sorry for the way i treated you and youre mom" he looks at lord chaos and says "ill leave you two alone now " and he left chaos looked to percy and said "well ready for youre powers" percy nodded and chaos touced percys head with one finger and a black aura sorunded percy when the aura died down he told percy his powers " youre imortality is now eqaul to mine you have the same powers as me over creation you are basicly a primordal should anything happen to me you will be the new creator everyone in the army is basicly a primordal now who do you want in the army alive or dead even those who went for rebirth can come back"

percy was shocked by this information but he gave chaos the names of those he wanted in the army " the people i want are the following bianca di angelo, luke castellien, ethan nakemura, lee fletcher, michael yew, silena baurgaurd ( sorry if i misspelled) charlie beckondorf and the hunters and amazons who died in the fight with orion (sorry this is a spoiler for those who havent read blood of olympus)"

sally pov

sally stood in the entrance of the empire state building argueing with the man behind the counter " dont give me that theres no 600th floor stuff my sons the hero of olympus i want to know whats going on why was my son dragged from our apartment in chains" her husband paul stood by her trying to calm her down "now sally please this guys only the gate keeper he might not know whats happening" just then the elevator dinged open anabeth came out her eyes red from crying sally saw her and said " annabeth thank goodness maybe you can tell me whats going on wheres percy" her answer was not what she was expecting " im sorry miss jackson percys dead" sally then burst into tears.

im ending the chapter here i want be able to update for a whille i am busy with other stuff


	8. Chapter 8

pauls pov (didnt see this coming did you)

to say paul was mad would be an understatement percy wasnt his real son only his stepson but he was still family paul did something no one expected he looked to the ceeling and yelled "zues you filthy coward how could you kill percy after everything hes done for you and olympus"

everyone expected zues to smite paul but instead zues flashed into the room with a sad look on his face and replied " i dont know what came over me when that son of apollo came forward with evidence a dark voice was tellling me kill jackson it was toying with my emotions all of the council says they felt the same now im starting to consider what i have done you are brave mortal to call me a coward i would normally kill any who called me that but you are different " he looked at paul and sallly

"youre jacksons parents if i remember corectly i am sorry for what we have done we will do what is in our power to find out what it was exactly that toyed with our thoughts and emtions but in memory of percy i would like to make you two immortal and as for you brave mortal well i might have a proposition for you in the future" paul and sally thought about this and agreed they were made minor gods paul was god of bravery zues says he deserved that tittle and sally a minor god of family a few years later when zues came forward with his proposion to say every one was suprised would be an undersatement.

percys pov 10,000 years later (finaly getting to the good part and what was the proposisition zues made to paul the first to figure it out wiil get a place in the story)

percy was angry for many reason a space pirate called aversa had been avoiding capture from him alway getting away when he was close to grabbing her and sending her to chaos but it got wierd when ever percy would report to chaos he would just laugh and say " trust me percy let it go stop trying to capture her you have tried for ten thousand years youre never going to catch her" percy had a feeling chaos knew something about her so he wasd going to chaos office for a new mission when he got in he found the last thing he expected aversa sitting opisite of chaos wearing a black cloak the same all generals wear.

( sorry percys pov is short but i have stuff to do and what do you think of aversa who is she figure it out and get a place in the story)


	9. authors note

hey guys this is just an authors note um ill post soon right now im going throug a little writers block


End file.
